silent love
by lovedlost
Summary: Usagi has a none existing love life and Haruka has Michi. What happens when two guys fall in love with the small blonde? One comes in first but what does Rei have to do with it. im sorry guys but you have to review its compulsary! hehe sorry
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys the best authors (if I do say so myself) have teamed up to write you a new and exciting story!

Summary: Usagi has a none existing love life and Haruka has Michi. What happens when two guys fall in love with the small blonde? One comes in first but what does Rei have to do with it. We'll leave you to guess who the pairings are.

Disclaimer: We don't own the characters mentioned but we do own this plot!

**Silent Love**

**By,**

**Amnesia Nymph and Sailorstars16**

Chapter One: the deal

It was late when Haruka finally returned from her date. Slowly she opened the front door not wanting to wake her sister up. But when she entered, she noticed the lights were still on much to her surprise'' Usagi are you still awake?'' The blonde tomboy asked the figure who sat on the couch watching television. The house was moderate left to them by their parents; it had the essentials, chairs, beds kitchen bathroom. Everything the two would need left to them in a will. The girls had dealt with the death of their parents well helped by their friends; it had been difficult adjusting to having the house to themselves all the time. Makato had helped Usagi a lot and Michiru Haruka. Makato was Usagi's best friend.

'' Yeah, I'm awake Ruka, so how was your date?'' Usagi asked while she jumped off the couch to join Haruka in the kitchen. The kitchen was a well-sized kitchen well kept by Usagi, in fact, the main reason the house was tidy was that Usagi had had to grow up quickly after loosing their parents, it was a good job she had Ruka.

'' It went well but we had to watch a romantic movie and you know how boring I think they are.'' The blonde murmured as the smaller blonde just nodded, personally, Usagi loved those types of films but knowing her sister as she did, and Ruka was more of an action gal, one who liked things on the edge…

'' Why don't you tell Michiru you don't like them, I'm sure she won't mind.'' Usagi smiled up at her sister, in fact she knew for a fact Michiru wouldn't mind though Michiru was a sweet girl she wasn't easily offended by silly things like wat Ruka was fretting over.

'' I know, but speaking about dating. I bumped into Rei this afternoon and we talked some. You know her brother really thinks you are cute and she said it would be great for you two to start dating.'' Haruka said while she opened the fridge. Looking around she finally decided on yoghurt and some cheese, to eat separately of course, looking back up she looked over to Usagi to catch her reaction, which was a slight sign of disgust at the mention of Rei's bother.

'' Rei Hino? Please don't tell me you are serious about that , you know I can't stand Seiya , he's always being mean and calls me Odango all the time.'' Usagi said with a sigh and sat down at the table that stood in the middle of the kitchen, he had taken the nickname from one other man the only other person she just could not stand, Mamoru Chiba, the overly sized ego-ed baka .'' Not to mention he already has a girlfriend.''

'' No he doesn't have one anymore.'' The tomboy grinned as she closed the fridge again, she knew Usagi hated the nickname and it coming from to people she hated was enough to make anyone go crazy.'' By the way, you are 17 now and you've never had a date before, who cares if he calls you Odango, I do it all the time.''

'' I know but it's not the same and besides since when do you care about my love life?'' this topic on the unfortunate nickname was getting Usa a little agitated, it was bad enough Mamoru calling her odango attama but Seiya as well just added her hate to both men.

Haruka smirked for a moment before regaining her cool composure again.'' Come on we are family, I have all right to care about it. I'm not saying I like Seiya because I don't but I promised Rei I would set you two up for a date.''

'' No way, I'm not going out with him Ruka, forget it!'' Usagi hissed a little annoyed.

'' Please Usagi, for me. I promise I will never ever call you Odango again.'' Haruka begged.

'' But...'' Usagi wanted to say something else but the look on Haruka's face told her the tomboy was not going to give it up.'' Okay one date Ruka but you have to drive me everywhere I want for the next few weeks and you have to cook and do the dishes for one whole month !''

Haruka rolled her eyes. She would find some way to convince Usagi later not to let her do those things.'' Deal.'' She said just as the phone rang.

'' I'll get it!'' Usagi said and before Haruka could even react the smaller blonde had already ran out of the kitchen back into the living room her attitude back to its normal happiness forgetting all about a few minutes ago.

A few seconds later, she was back again.'' It's Michiru; she wants to talk to you. Please don't even think about having phone sex okay?'' Haruka blushed slightly before she shook her head amused.

'' We are only dating for two weeks Odango; I'm not planning on...'' purposely said to see what Usa would say.

'' Ah, ah, ah Ruka, you wouldn't call me Odango anymore remember, we made a deal.'' The tomboy just ignored her sister as she walked into the living room to pick up the phone.' _Stupid deal, I just hope that Seiya idiot is worth all of this. Why do I even try to come between her and her no existing love life?' _Haruka scolded herself, why did she let herself get talked into these things.

'' Oh, maybe this isn't as bad as I first thought.'' Usagi smiled to herself. Haruka would do the dishes and cook, drive her everywhere she wanted to and wouldn't call her Odango anymore and all she had to do was go on a silly date with Seiya. In fact, she was getting the better half of the deal.

To be continued.

I hope you enjoyed the first instalment of this both of us worked hard. So you see the little button at the below the one that says ok please, please, please press it we would very much appreciate it.

Laters SS16 and amnesia nymph!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: double date

The next morning, found a small blonde up early making sure the house was tidy, her sister was out enjoying an early morning. She herself was going out to the arcade to see her friends. Rei, unfortunately, was among them. It wasn't like she didn't like her; she just didn't like her older brother. But now she had a deal with Ruka which found her in a strange predicament with the said brother.

Walking out the door and locking it, she left the key under mat, where she always left it when she left the house. Walking down the street, she made her way slowly towards the crown loosing herself in a world of thoughts. Her feet carried her the whole way…. Or what would have been the whole way if it wasn't for a what felt like a brick wall in front of her. Landing on the floor in a un-lady like way Usagi was broken from her reverie to find that the cold pavement was now under her bottom and not under her feet. Looking up she spotted a chuckling black haired figure and knew immediately who it could be, "Chiba! I can not believe you did that!"

"Do what? I didn't do anything?" he replied trying to hide his mirth as a frown crept onto Usagi's forehead.

"Do what? DO WHAT? You know exactly what you did, baka, and that was walk into me and then, with all the baka nerve you hold, you laughed at me! Jeeze if it isn't already a bad day I had to bump, quiet literally into you!" Usagi was not happy, he didn't even think of helping her up, so moving up she stamped the dirt from her legs and wiped the rest from her blue jeans. She gave him the evils as she stood there waiting for an explanation, "well, aren't you at least going to say sorry?"

Mamoru shook his head, "of course not odango, why would I do that?"

"Oh hell no, you did not just call me that! If you aren't more of a baka then I counted you for, you should know what my name is? It's U-S-A-G-I!" she gave him a triumphant look; he shook his head in disappointment.

"No, it's O-D-A-N-G-O. Odango, remember, odango? Or do you know longer know your own name." he smirked at her flushed face. It was flushed with anger. But then she got an idea… maybe Seiya would be of good use after all…

"Well at least I can get a date, unlike some people, whom I have never seen with someone." She smiled evilly when he looked keenly and slightly angry at this. One how did she know he was single and two… well two he didn't see who would date his annoying odango.

"Oh, and who would want to go out with you? I mean look at you, three heads shorter then me, at least, a ditz, a cry-baby…"the last comment really fired the blonde up and cutting him of she said who was going to take her out on a date. He stopped mid sentence, she was dating Seiya, Seiya Hino, the Seiya he had gone to school with.

"that stopped you straight, I hope you understand now Mamo-baka that I'm not the little girl you perceive me to be… in fact I am no longer the one you still see me as." She trailed off sadly, as her mind wandered to her lost parents. She walked up and slapped him, "that is for calling me a cry baby when you have no idea what I have been through. In fact I'm gonna go out on a whim here and say Seiya is probably the best thing to happen to me since fried rice!"

She was lying, hands down, that was it but to fire him up was all she could do to hurt his huge ego.

Walking past him, she noticed his darkened eyes and hand on the cheek she had slapped him on, dismissing it as defeat she continued on to the arcade. He followed disheartened b

Walking past him, she noticed his darkened eyes and hand on the cheek she had slapped him on, dismissing it as defeat she continued on to the arcade. He followed disheartened by her actions but he was now in need of some serious caffeine to drown out the feeling of sudden despair at her words…

In the arcade, Haruka had just joined them; they were all there, Rei and her three elder brothers, including the infamous Seiya, Makoto and her two older brothers Jed and ken, Minako and her twin Zeph, and Ami, the only child among them. They were discussing details of recent happenings and Usa knew Mamoru, who sat in the next booth beside them, was listening so she didn't say anything.

"I think we should make your date a double date with me and Michi, we were planning to go out Friday night anyways. Besides Usa, you'll get to meet the fabled Michiru." This caught Usa's attention and she nodded there was an alternative reason for the double date she knew but she wasn't objecting, at least she would have someone for support. Seiya looked sceptical but nodded his head anyway accepting the fact that what Haruka said was not a question but a statement and she would be accompanying them with her girlfriend whether he like it or not.

Usa moved out of the crowded booth and out the door thinking on things, not even bothering to say goodbye to her friends. Seiya smiled and moved to catch up with her, putting his arm around her, he turned to the glum figure of Mamoru and smirked.

Seiya walked her home, "I'll see you tomorrow night, for our date."

He made to kiss her, but she stepped back out of his line, "sorry Seiya."

She walked in the house and closed the door on him. She wasn't going to deal with him now.

_Next night_

Usagi looked at what she wore a knee length silver dress with silver-heeled sandals on. Her hair was let down and pulled into a Minako style ponytail. Her make up was of natural tones and she felt very caked in it. But of course, it had been Minako's idea. She wasn't complaining.

Haruka walked in, she was wearing a suit white suit with a deep blue shirt. Her hair was its normal style and she looked very dashing if USA had any say in it. As they stood making sure the other looked presentable, the doorbell rang letting them know two of the expected people were here.


End file.
